I Heart Question Mark
by christycakes
Summary: Troy broke my heart, and now he wants me back? Just wait until he sees what I've got written on the back of my hand. Eventual TG.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. So this is my first non-oneshot in a long time, go easy on me. I'm writing more and more lately cause it helps me release stress. Anyways, this is based off of _I Heart Question Mark_ by Taylor Swift. Except for it might end differently than the song does. Idk. We'll see ;) **

* * *

_Wake-up and smell the break up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see I got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand_

"Gabriella Montez, hiding under those big sunglasses isn't going to help."

I scoffed at my best friend Sharpay Evans and attempted to hide myself deeper in my East High hoodie. She had noticed my attitude, no doubt, and yet continued filing her nails with some sparkly pink contraption without even batting an eye. We sat at the Starbucks at Albuquerque's only mall, her sipping her Decaf Low fat Peppermint Mocha Latte with a dollop of whip cream, me drinking my espresso.

"He's not even here, Gabri_ella_," She said my name the way someone would say 'rotten fish sticks.'

"I can't be sure of that. Besides I'm not even supposed to be out. I'm supposed to be huddled in my room, away from people."

She dropped her nail filer on the table, suddenly uninterested in her fingers. "You should be thankful to me that I rescued you from yourself. You can't just spend the rest of your life pent up in your room, hiding away from him."

"Watch me," I challenged, taking a long sip from my drink.

She sighed. "I don't know why I even bother. You are a forced to be reckoned with." And just like that, she went back to nail filing.

I smirked. I loved Sharpay and I knew she genuinely cared about me. But the thing was, sometimes I didn't even care about myself. She was always there though, to help me put my life back together whenever it was broken. She was the closest thing I had to a sister.

And she was the one there when Troy Bolton broke my heart. She was the one who skipped musical rehearsal just so the two of us could have a movie night and pig out on Ben & Jerry's. I never even had to ask for her support. She was just _there._

"So what do you wanna do now?" Her nails were perfect now and she needed another source of amusement. "I was thinking we could catch a movie, maybe that new one with Angelina in it. Love her. Although did you see what she wore at the Golden Globes? Disgusting…" She started rambling and I tried to act like I was paying attention. And then I saw him.

"Shit, Pay. He's here."

She stopped talking and her ears perked up.

"In front of the jewelry store across from us," I whispered. As subtle as she could, she lazily glanced over. There he stood, chatting away with his basketball buddies. Big surprise.

"Aw, he looks sad."

I looked at him again. "Are you kidding? He looks ecstatic, overjoyed, elated…okay maybe not elated per say but…"

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. He had a permanent frown on his face and he had huge bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. As the rest of his friends joked around, he just sat there, trying to look as if he was interested.

"Gabriella, I can't stand to see him like this. Go talk to him."

I downed the rest of my espresso in record time and stood up. "No Pay. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Let's go home _now._"

She could tell I was pissed off and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

I was laying there on my bed, rocking out to my new favorite song whilst trying to write. Writing usually helped me release my anger, or any other feeling inside of me. These days though, it was hard to get any words on paper. Then I got a text. I flipped open my phone.

_Get on AIM._

From the asshole himself. I quickly typed in my reply.

_Why?_

A few seconds later.

_Because if you asked me, I would do it for you._

Ugh. Why did he have to be so damn smooth with words? I tried to resist but there was no point. Oh well, I could grant him one last wish – right?

I signed on.

**flamingogirlluv: **What the hell do you want?

**basketball4lyfe: **Hello to you too.

**flamingogirlluv: **Troy, I don't have time for this. I have homework.

**basketball4lyfe: **Okay. We need to talk.

**flamingogirlluv: **There's nothing left to talk about.

**basketball4lyfe: **I miss you Gabi.

**flamingogirlluv: **I'll bet you do.

**basketball4lyfe: **Why can't you realize that you will always be the most important thing in my life?

**flamingogirlluv: **Because it never really seems like that.

**basketball4lyfe: **Why didn't you come to talk to me today at the mall?

**flamingogirlluv: **That bitch.

**basketball4lyfe: **huh?

**flamingogirlluv: **I can't believe Sharpay told you.

**basketball4lyfe: **She's a big shipper of us, what did you expect?

**flamingogirlluv: **Whatever, I have to go.

**basketball4lyfe: **No! Please don't leave.

**flamingogirlluv: **What do you want?

**basketball4lyfe: **Look Gabi. I told you before and I'll tell you again until you get it through that stubborn head of yours. I love you. More than anything. More than basketball, even though I know it doesn't seem that way to you. I'm so sorry I ever hurt you because you know I didn't mean to do it. And if you give me a second chance, I'll make it up to you.

_flamingogirlluv has signed off._

**basketball4lyfe: **Shit Gabi.

* * *

**So what did you think? Mind you, this isn't going to be a story full of aim convos like other ones. This was just something i wanted to include, cause obviously Gabriella doesn't want to see Troy and aim is really the only place they could talk. **

**Please review and i'll see if i'll continue or not. (:**

**~Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews peeps. I figure the more I update, the more reviews I get, so I'll try to update more (: This chapter kinda sucks but you have to understand, we're still building up to the climax. We'll get there.**  
_

* * *

_

_Wish I had concentrated  
They said love was complicated, but it's something I just fell into  
And it was overrated, but just look what I created  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue_

"Wipe that confused look off your face and help me make these cupcakes."

"Sharpay, tell me again why you volunteered to make 150 cupcakes for the school bake sale when you _know_ you can't cook to save your life."

"Because you should've seen the look in Zeke's eyes when he asked me to help! He was so adorable. And if I do this for him, I think he'll ask me out."

The bubbly blond squealed and jumped up and down at the concept of her long-time crush asking her out on a date.

"Whatever. I have too many things to worry about to argue with you. And I'm still mad at you, you know."

"Aw, come on Gabriella. You know I couldn't resist telling _you-know-who_ we saw him at the mall. Don't have any hard feelings about it."

I sighed. "It doesn't matter anyways. I'm not taking him back,"

"You are the most stubborn person I know Gabriella Montez. Now help me crack some eggs, I just got my nails done."

I began swiftly cracking eggs, one by one, into a large bowl. "I just wish love wasn't so complicated."

"We warned you about it you know. Especially me. I knew you wouldn't be able to withstand love. You aren't the 'love' type of person."

I stopped, mid-egg-crack, and looked up into her hazel eyes. "The 'love' type of person? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." She dipped her finger into the batter and twirled it around innocently.

I started to pursue what she said but then my phone rang.

"Lemme guess, it's him. If I'm right, you owe me a shopping trip." She smirked mischievously. I glared at her and stared down at my razor. It was him of course. Who else would it be?

"Pick it up!" She began giggling madly.

"Um how about no?" I told her, and stuck the phone in the freezer.

She erupted into a fit of laughter. "Gabriella! That can't be good for your phone."

"I don't give a damn at this moment. I'm tired. And depressed. Can I go home Pay?"

All at once, a look of seriousness clouded up her face. "No, please – you can't. I can't bake 150 cupcakes without you!" She started crying, fake tears no doubt, but nonetheless they made me feel bad.

"Fine, but can we please hurry?"

And then she was her happy, bubbly self again. "Yay! Okay, so the recipe says one thing of flour. I don't know if it means one cup or one spoon…what is flour anyways?"

I sighed deeply and began mixing the ingredients and instructing her on what to do. Anything to keep my mind off of _him. _

* * *

Troy Bolton was miserable.

This was very unlike him, considering normally he was the happy-go-lucky star basketball player of East High who got pretty much whatever he wanted.

But yet somehow, as he sat there in his room on a sunny Saturday morning, he couldn't help but think how miserable he was.

He was still the star basketball player of East High and he still got whatever he wanted.

But something was missing. Gabriella.

He had fallen fast and hard for Gabriella during second semester of freshman year. They had sat across from each other at lunch and the moment he saw her, his heart stopped. She wasn't different, per se. There were other gorgeous girls at East High too. But as he watched her that day, chatting away with her friends and taking delicate sips of water from a cup, he knew that there was just _something_ about her.

Now, Troy Bolton was not a cheater. This was one of the few things that made him different from the other boys at school. He saw no point in cheating, especially if he was happy with the girl he was dating. But he did make mistakes. Didn't everybody? And one of these mistakes cost him the love of his life

Whatever he thought about always seemed to lead back to her. If he randomly thought of a lamp, he would remember that time that he and Gabriella had been messing around in his room and knocked down his lamp. The rest of that evening had been spent picking up stray pieces of glass and trying to hide the mess. If he thought of a stapler, he would remember that time he had stapled his finger to the wall during biology and Gabriella had taken him to the nurse to get it removed. If he thought of a t-shirt, he would remember the times Gabriella came over to his house to steal some of his t-shirts to sleep in. 'They make me feel safe,' she would always say. Every thought, every action, every moment somehow lead him back to Gabriella and the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

**What's the mistake? Review and find out lol.  
~Izzy**


End file.
